All First
by LeahConstance
Summary: Logan and Marie deal with the aftermath of Marie's first mission


Title: All First  
  
Author: Leah  
  
E-mail: countryblue@edsamail.com.ph  
  
Pairing: Logan/Marie  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Summary: Logan and Marie deal with the aftermath of Marie's first mission  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue.  
  
Archive: "Mutual Admiration": http://catlin.topcities.com/index.html   
WRFA  
Fanfiction.net   
Others: If you want it then I'm honored. Just let me know, okay?   
  
Feedback: Yes, please.   
  
Special thanks to: Jay, as always, my kick ass beta goddess ;)  
  
Author's Notes: This is something different from what I've done before--you'll see later why. Hope you'll still like it though.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Marie gingerly unzipped her leather one-piece uniform from the front, carefully minding the various lacerations and bruises that marred her poor, tired body. The tattered leather parted between her breasts as she pulled the zipper down to her waist, revealing red, angry slashes. Her arms, thighs and back bore the marks of her first battle, her first mission, but she didn't go down to the med lab immediately after they arrived. Scott was in a far worse condition than she was and he needed far more immediate medical attention from Jean more than she did.   
  
  
She winced as her hand accidentally brushed a bleeding gash across her creamy chest. She had deliberately closed in on Sabretooth, attacking him from behind but he had given her a sound thrashing, tackling her to the ground and clawing her. She didn't panic though, what with her training, developed strength and control over her mutation, Marie had evolved into a formidable x-man, prompting the Professor to let her join in on the missions. She had been about to knee Creed in the groin and deliver a vein-splitting blow to his head when Logan, all fury and growl, pulled him off Marie, thrust his adamantium claws through his stomach and hurled him effortlessly to the nearby copse of trees.   
  
  
Feeling cheated out of her first one-on-one with the enemy, Marie had yelled at Logan, "I almost had him Logan! I could've handled him just fine!"  
  
  
Logan had stared her down with eyes that had gone dark with rage. "The fucking bastard was all over you and you call that 'handling' him? God, what had Wheels been thinking to let your naive ass in on this mission? You can't even save yourself, what more the rest of the world?"  
  
  
"I didn't need you to save my ass, Logan," she had told him with quiet anger. "If you hadn't disrupted my move, I would've spared you the bother of taking care of Creed for me." She had stalked off after that parting shot, leaving an aghast Logan in her wake.  
  
  
They were successful in destroying Magneto's latest invention to wreak havoc between the humans and mutants but Mystique, Sabretooth, Toad and Magneto had gotten away. Now she was sitting on her bed in the privacy of her own room, tending to her wounds and her wounded pride. She had been thrilled and honored when the Professor had welcomed her to the team. Scott, Jean and Storm had been very supportive and encouraging. Only Logan hadn't been too thrilled at the idea. He'd scoffed and told everyone he thought her too young and still ineffective to become an x-men. That had hurt her but she didn't let on. She never thought Logan would say something like that to her. So a week later, when the Professor announced that they would be attacking the Brotherhood's lair, she had vowed to show them, especially Logan, that she deserved to be part of the team.  
  
  
She was dabbing antiseptic on a cotton swab when her door burst open and Logan entered, slamming the door behind him. He was still in uniform, torn also in some places but obviously healed from the blows he had received. Marie put the bottle and cotton down and watched an agitated and bristling Logan stand in front of her.  
  
  
"Yes?" she asked calmly, her eyebrows raised in question.  
  
  
Logan stopped and stood stiffly. He looked at her, contemplating whether to wring her foolhardy neck or embrace her hard and never let her go. Seeing Marie fighting Creed had been a nightmare come true for him. He didn't like seeing her risk her life at all. "You could've died out there." His voice was flat and hard.  
  
  
"But I didn't."  
  
  
"But you could've, dammit!" he exploded, making Marie wince. "Creed is much larger and heavier than you. What the hell possessed you to take him on?"  
  
  
Marie stood up and faced him squarely. "It was a mission, Logan. You don't go around choosing who you want to fight with," she snapped back angrily.  
  
  
"You bit off more than you could chew, Marie and you know it!"  
  
  
"What is your problem, Logan?" she asked, shaking her head in frustration. "Why don't you want me in the team?" Tears welled and fell across her pale cheeks. "I've trained hard and learned to control my mutation. I just want to help you guys. Won't you at least give me a chance to prove myself?"  
  
  
Seeing Marie in tears, her chin shaking uncontrollably to hold them back, shattered Logan's righteous anger. He gripped the hair at the back of her head and pulled her against him, burying his head against her neck.  
  
  
"I was just so scared," he whispered in anguish, his wide eyes bearing the horror of Marie's episode with Creed. "I remember seeing Creed bring you down on the ground, his hands pawing at you...I just went ballistic. I wanted to protect you and thrash you at the same time for endangering yourself."  
  
  
Marie melted in his embrace, realizing she needed his strength and his warmth. "But Logan, it's all part of the job," she whispered back. "You have to get used to it. You may have appointed me your ward and considered yourself my protector, but I'm all grown-up now. I have new responsibilities that I'm sure I can handle."   
  
  
She felt Logan kiss the side of her head fiercely and her heart jumped. It was the first he had bestowed on her. Though deep in the recesses of her heart she longed for a kiss that showed his love for her, she wanted this kiss also because it showed that he cared deeply for her. That was more than enough.   
  
  
"I just don't want anything to happen to you," he said against her hair. "I don't know what I would do if--"  
  
  
Pulling from his arms, she put his hands against his face and looked at him intently. "You're not going to lose me, Logan. I'm afraid you're not going to get rid of your perky little ward this soon," she managed a lopsided grin. "And I'm not scared. I know you're going to be there for me. We'll protect each other."  
  
  
Looking deep into Marie's velvety brown eyes, he knew it was more than responsibility he was feeling for her. Nothing made him afraid except the thought of losing her--and that's a telling sign he felt more for her. That was why he didn't approve of the Professor letting her join the team. He didn't think he could take it if something bad ever happened to Marie again. He didn't want a repeat of the Statue of Liberty incident a few years ago. He drew her back into his arms again in a tight hug. "You don't understand. You're not just my ward. You're more...and everything... I can't lose you..."  
  
  
Marie gasped audibly. Is he saying what I think he's saying, she thought.   
  
  
"You're hurt!" Thinking that the pain his embrace had caused to her injuries caused her gasp, he stepped away from her and surveyed the exposed skin of her chest.  
  
  
Feeling suddenly lightheaded from what he said, Marie only gave a half-hearted protest. "No, I'm fine. They're just--"   
  
  
"Why didn't you go down to the med lab? These all look pretty nasty!" Logan sat her down on the bed while he hunkered down in front of her.  
  
  
"Compared to Scott's injuries, mine are just scratches, Logan. I can tend to them myself so--" She never got to finish her sentence again when Logan completely pulled the leather away from her chest, exposing her full, upright breasts.  
  
  
He growled low in his throat when he saw the lacerations on her upper body. "Did Creed do this to you? That bastard's going to answer to me next time," he vowed darkly. He gently pulled her arms free of the long sleeves, making her naked from the waist up. He took off her boots, intent on divesting her of her uniform. "Stand up," he ordered.  
  
  
Marie shakily put her hands on his shoulders as Logan pulled the uniform down over her legs. She suddenly felt vulnerable, dressed as she was in only her gray cotton undies. She crossed her arms over her breasts and stared at her feet, waiting for Logan's next move.  
  
  
Seemingly oblivious to her nudity, Logan clinically looked over the bruises on her thighs and the deep and shallow cuts in her arms, chest and stomach. He rumbled deep in his chest and said, "Don't move." He stood up and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
  
She gratefully sat down again as she felt her legs turn to jelly. Her mind was in a haze. She was slowly going down from the high of surviving her first mission. Logan's words were going round and round in her head. Her cuts were starting to sting. She didn't even know how she felt about Logan seeing her bare. Everything was happening too fast that she didn't have time to process each and every single experience.  
  
  
Logan came back with a washcloth and bandages. He threw the bandages on the bed and knelt down in front of her. He looked at her for a moment before putting up a hand to brush her hair away from her face. "I'm just going to clean you up a bit."  
  
  
Her eyes closed when the warm washcloth touched her face. He stroked gently, washing the grime off her forehead and cheeks.   
  
  
"Logan?" she asked softly.  
  
  
He grunted in response.  
  
  
"Don't you think you're going over the top here? It's normal to be bruised and cut after a mission, right? And I really should learn to tend for myself. You don't have to do this."  
  
  
"No to the first question and yes, to the third. As for the second question, yes it's normal but it's not for me to see you like this so I am excused for whatever behavior I'm exhibiting now."  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
"Now shut up and let me take care of you."  
  
  
Marie bit the smile that threatened to form on her lips.  
  
  
His free hand held her hair up as he washed her neck and nape. Marie sighed at the almost massaging effect of his gentle ministrations. When she felt his hands close over her wrists that were still crossed over her chest, she didn't resist and let him place her hands on the bed. Logan tenderly passed the washcloth over shoulders and chest, mindful of her cuts. The firm, creamy globes of her breasts didn't escape his attention. She flushed when she felt her nipples go hard at the thought of his hands touching her there. He leaned closer to better get to her back. She arched her back at the contact of his bare hand and washcloth, thrusting her breasts toward Logan's chest. If her eyes had been open, she would've seen his almost feral expression--his nostrils flaring and hazel eyes darkening at the surge of desire he was tamping down. Her legs received the same gentle treatment, Logan carefully passing the washcloth over the purple bruises.  
  
  
She opened her eyes when she felt the slight sting of the antiseptic on her skin. She watched his big yet graceful hands as he worked over body, cleaning her cuts and putting bandage on them.  
  
  
When he was through, he tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. "Hey."  
  
  
She gazed back at him tenderly, grateful for his care and concern. "Thank you for helping me out there and for taking care of me."  
  
  
"No problem. I guess I just have to get used to this. I'm proud of you for making it to the team, don't get me wrong. But if I were to have my way I'd rather lock you here where you'll be safe."  
  
  
Marie smiled at that. "I'll always be safe, as long as you're with me."  
  
His heart felt like it was going to explode at her complete trust in him. That felt good. Suddenly, all the emotions that he had been trying to hide wanted out of their confinement. He wanted to show her he didn't think of her as his ward anymore...  
  
  
"Marie..." he whispered as he gripped the back of her neck and pulled her to him in a tight, poignant kiss. He stroked her lips with his own, trying to convey how precious she was through the kiss. He slid his tongue against the unresisting seam of her lips, penetrating the warm cavern of her mouth.   
  
  
Marie wound her arms around his neck, tugging him closer to her. Desire shot through Marie's breasts and the pulse between her thighs when she felt his tongue touch hers. She opened her mouth wider for his penetration, letting her tongue join in the loveplay.   
  
  
Logan drew her closer, parting her thighs and wrapping them around his hips. He soft breasts were crushed between them and he had the urge to feel them against his skin. Still kissing her deeply, he jerked the zip of his uniform until his chest was bare. Marie moaned into his mouth as her breasts met the solid, furry wall of his chest. He moved her, dragging her aroused nipples against him. He attacked her neck, nipping and sucking, while his hands cupped her breasts. His thumbs flicked at her nipples, arousing her further and making her whimper. He pulled back to stare at them, marveling at their fullness and creaminess. He wanted to suck on them, lick her nipples to hardness and make her moan...but it was too soon. Everything was happening too soon.  
  
  
With that realization, he carefully extricated himself from her, unwinding her arms and legs from around him. A bit flustered at what he had done, he searched his mind for the right words to say but couldn't find any. Her languorous eyes were filled with desire and acceptance, telling him that it was all okay.  
  
  
"Marie, I..." he started. "I, uh...oh fuck it." His mouth swooped down on hers for another deep, tongue-thrusting kiss. It lasted longer than he intended and they pulled apart panting.  
  
  
"You should rest now," Logan said, his eyes on the tongue that peeked out to taste wet lips.  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
Still unsure of what to say, he sought to reassure her instead. "Everything's going to be all right, you understand?"   
  
  
She nodded, their eyes connecting in a silent bond.   
  
  
He got up almost reluctantly and touched her cheek gently. "Good night."  
  
  
She caressed his hand with her own. "Good night."  
  
  
With a last lingering look, he turned and walked out of the room.  
  
  
Alone with her thoughts at last, Marie drew a deep breath and closed her eyes. She touched her fingers to her swollen lips. A moment passed before she opened them once again...and smiled. Suddenly, her mind wasn't hazy anymore. Everything was clear as the love she felt in her heart for the man who had saved her long before today.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
